gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
SALVATORE LEONE: "Just a Business Man"
SALVATORE LEONE: "Just a Business Man" 'é um artigo do jornal Liberty Tree , que foi escritor por Julius Cohen em Abril de 2001 Artigo: thumb|left''Salvatore Leone walked free from a federal court yesterday, as the case against him collapsed. Leone, who had been on trial for tax evasion, a case that the state prosecutor intended to turn into a racketeering charge, smiled as he walked free from the courts in downtown Liberty City. Leone had been on trial after Inland Revenue experts found serious accounting irregularities in the Leone books, including $450,000 of undeclared income. The state had been very confident of making the charges stick, the prosecution's case being based on the large sum of undeclared income. The jury, however, unequivocally accepted Mr. Leone's explanation that this money had not been accrued by racketeering, but by the illegal importing of tomato sauce, from Mr. Leone's hometown of Palermo, Sicily. Although Mr. Leone was subsequently found guilty of a minor charge of importing fresh foodstuffs without a license and paid a cursory fine, as well as all unpaid revenue, he has stayed out of prison again. This is the fifth time the state has taken Leone to court since, they allege, he took control of the Leone crime family in a bloody power struggle in the mid 1980s. It is also the fifth time he has walked free. He has paid numerous fines, but no matter how serious the evidence, he has always avoided conviction. Upon leaving court, Leone said to waiting reporters "I am just a businessman from Sicily. I have made a few mistakes, and perhaps I have not always followed the law to the letter, but I always believed in its spirit. The police associate me with my brother, but I never do these things they blame me for." Leone's lawyer, Maurice Goldberg commented, "Mr. Leone is a dyslexic. Court tests prove it. His accounts are always in a mess, but he is not dishonest. Nor is he in the mafia. As a Sicilian, he knows some unsavory characters, but what kind of America is it when a man is guilty because of the friends he has? I don't want to live in an America like that, do you?" No, Mr. Goldberg, we certainly don't. '''Em português: ''Salvatore Leone saiu livremente de um tribunal federal ontem á tarde, como o caso contra ele entrou em colapso. Leone, que estava em julgamento por evasão fiscal, um caso que o Ministério Público pretende se transformar em uma carga de extorsão, sorriu enquanto andava livre do tribunal em Liberty City . Leone foi a julgamento depois que especialistas fiscos encontraram irregularidades graves nos livros de Leone, incluindo $ 450.000 de renda não declarada. O estado tinha sido muito confiante de fazer as acusações, o caso da acusação ser baseada na grande soma de renda não declarada. O júri, no entanto, aceitou a explicação de forma inequívoca de Mr. Leone, de que esse dinheiro não tinha sido acumulado por extorsão, mas pela importação ilegal de molho de tomate, da cidade natal de Mr. Leone, Palermo, Sicília. Embora o Mr. Leone foi posteriormente considerado culpado de uma acusação menor de importar alimentos frescos sem licença e pagou uma multa superficial, bem como todas as receitas não remuneradas, ele ficou de fora da prisão. Esta é a quinta vez que o Estado levou Salvatore ao tribunal uma vez que, alegam, ele assumiu o controle da Máfia da Família Leone em uma sangrenta luta pelo poder em meados de 1980. É também a quinta vez que ele se livrou da prisão. Ele pagou multas numerosas, mas não importa o quão sério a prova, ele sempre evitou a cadeia. Ao deixar o tribunal, Salavatore disse a repórteres: "Eu sou apenas um homem de negócios da Sicília. Que eu cometi alguns erros, e talvez eu nem sempre segui a lei ao pé da letra, mas eu sempre acreditei em seu espírito. A polícia me associa com o meu irmão, mas eu nunca faço essas coisas que me culparam". Advogado do Mr.Leone, Maurice Goldberg comentou, "Mr. Leone é um disléxico. Testes de Tribunal comprovam. Suas contas são sempre uma bagunça, mas ele não é desonesto. Nem é da máfia. Como um siciliano, ele conhece alguns personagens desagradáveis, mas que tipo de América é quando um homem é culpado por causa dos amigos que ele tem? Eu não quero viver em uma América como essa, não é? " Não, Sr. Goldberg, certamente não. Link Externo *SALVATORE LEONE: "Just a Business Man" Categoria:Artigos do Liberty Tree